


The Ceiling Fan

by shadowkatninjawarrior



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, One Shot, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatninjawarrior/pseuds/shadowkatninjawarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up in an unfamiliar place, with an unfamiliar naked man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ceiling Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Rodney physically cannot give a shit in the morning until he has had coffeeeee.  
> I set this so they're both just out of college.

John slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright dawn light. He quickly realised that he wasn't in the barracks as he had been expecting. His groggy mind fumbled for an answer as to where the hell he was. Going to get up, he quickly realised that his pillow was in fact a person. He jolted up, waking said person. In the same moment he also realised that they were both very much naked, so he grabbed the nearest bit of duvet to cover himself. Staring incredulously at the barely awake man he asked (In a voice which did not crack at all in any way thank you very much)  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
The man seemed to fully notice him for the first time, and seemed more irritated at being woken than anything else.  
"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? You're in my bed!"  
John looked around himself.  
"I am? I am!"  
John searched his mind for any kind of explanation as to why he was there. It appeared they'd had a one night stand, but John had never done that kind of thing. He was always too shy, or too preoccupied. The last thing he could remember was Evan convincing him to go drinking. He must have been absolutely trashed to hook up randomly. Not to mention the complete memory loss. Jeez his liver must be hating him right now.  
"Uh do you remember anything from last night?"  
The guy frowned groggily.  
"Hm... Zelenka and I were out celebrating a recent breakthrough and then...Nope. Nothing."  
John nodded in agreement.  
"Same here, only I was with Lorne."  
"Great." The guy huffed. "My first one night stand and I don't remember a thing. Also my head is murdering me. I think my brain is trying to crawl out of my skull."  
Snorting in amusement John watched as he went to the wardrobe, pillow held to his crotch, and began pulling clothes out. John suddenly realised he couldn't see his clothes anywhere.  
"Where have my clothes gone?"  
The guy looked around, nonplussed.  
"Dunno. Living room maybe?"  
John nodded and gathered the duvet around himself and headed to the door. Opening the door, he stopped in surprise. His clothes were scattered across the furniture and floor, along with some he didn't recognise. It took him a moment to realise that his trousers were hanging from the ceiling fan, which was rotating slowly. Securing the duvet around his waist with one hand, he reached up and grabbed the leg, trying to unhook them without breaking anything. He was jiggling them when suddenly a door opened. His head swivelled around just as the trousers dropped onto it, obscuring his view.  
"Who are you!?"  
Came a heavily accented half screech. John fought the strange urge to laugh, this really was turning into a game of who the fuck are you. He opened his mouth to answer but he quickly realised he had absolutely no idea what to say.  
"...Uh...Hi. I'm John."  
At that moment the guy he had woken up with wandered in, yawning loudly.  
"Ah, Radek, You're awake."  
Radek spluttered.  
"Rodney! I left you at the bar last night for five minutes and you disappear! Now here I find this random stranger in our flat!"  
He gesticulated wildly towards John, who smiled sheepishly, slowly picking his jacket up from the sofa. Rodney shrugged. Radek stared at him incredulously for a few moments before throwing up his hands in despair and stomping back into his room muttering angrily under his breath. John eventually manages to locate all of his clothes and retreats to the bedroom to put them on as Rodney crosses to the kitchen area.  
Once dressed, he ventures back out into the living room. Rodney is drinking a cup of coffee and looking less irritated but far more nervous. John resisted the urge to laugh.  
"Not a morning person?"  
Rodney fidgeted.  
"I'm perfectly fine in the mornings, actually. Just... not when I have a hangover." There was an awkward pause, both of them at a loss for anything to say. Rodney coughed.  
"Uh... coffee?"  
John shook his head.  
"No, thanks though. I should probably get back to the barracks."  
"Barracks... You're military?"  
"Yeah. Airforce."  
"Oh, I work for the military too. I do uh science."  
"Science?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"So, maybe I'll see you round"  
"Yeah, see you."  
John turned to go.  
"Wait! I don't know you're name."  
"John Sheppard."  
Rodney smiled an odd half smile that was strangely endearing.  
"Rodney Mckay."  
"Well. See you round Rodney."  
With that, he left. It wasn't until he got back to the barracks and Evan pointed it out. His dog tags were missing.  
"Fuck."


End file.
